In vehicles, such as trucks and automobiles, it has become common to provide an armrest beside or integral with a seat to provide a driver or passenger the opportunity to rest their arm thereon. Present seat manufacturers use fixed, or folding armrests on the side of seats. These armrests protrude into the space adjacent to the seat even when not in use, making actions such as ingress and egress difficult. Also, the space occupied by the armrest is unavailable for storage or other uses.
A need exists for improved seat assemblies with armrests which provide more efficient use of space and provide greater comfort and convenience for driver and passenger use.